Cansada de pensar
by Yume Makino
Summary: Hola bueno este es mi primer fic de digimon es sobre tamers. Una joven llora en su habitacion, se desahoga sobre lo que ella cconsidera un vida injusta. Se que es un pesimo sumario pero entren xfa y dejen review


**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de digimon y uno de los primeros fics que escribo asi que no esta muy bueno u.u espero que lo lean para recibir sus criticas, xfa manden review para saber en que mejora**r.

**lo que esta en cursiva y entre comillas** _"pensamientos" _**son los pensamientos o lo que escribe que es lo mismo.**

**Digimon no me pertenece le pertenece a sus creadores (no me acuerdo el nombre)**

* * *

**Cansada de pensar.**

Era una noche tranquila en Shinyuku, las personas regresaban a sus casas agotadas por pasar un arduo día trabajando, su único deseo era descansar aunque solo fuese por un instante, pues al día siguiente volverían a la rutina, aquella rutina que regia sus vidas día a día y que era el destino del cual nadie se podía escapar.

En una de las habitaciones de una hermosa casa construida al mejor estilo oriental se encontraba una joven de cabellos rojizos, acostada en su cama viendo hacia el techo con la mirada perdida, parecía muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, de sus ojos salían lagrimas, una tras otras sin parar, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos, como un remolino en alta mar del cual no podía escapar.

"_porque?...porque estoy viva?...si no puedo ser feliz..no tengo nada ni nadie…estoy sola…mis padres no me quieren…me ven como un bicho raro antisocial…no conozco el amor… ni menos la amistad…que sentido tiene vivir?...estoy cansada de derramar lagrimas…no quiero llorar mas…estoy cansada de todo…anhelo desaparecer… aunque sea solo un instante…así todos serian felices…yo no soy mala… no quiero lastimar a los demás…no entiendo porque siempre lo hago…quiero morir…así me haría un favor a mi misma y ha los demás…no seria una molestia…se que soy fría y desagradable…que sentido tiene vivir si no tengo nada que hacer…odio todo…odio este mundo…ya no quiero estar aquí…pero porque?Porque no puedo quitarme la vida…es tanto pedir valor para que se acabe este sufrimiento?..."_

La joven respiro profundo mientras las lagrimas aun recorrían su rostro, se veia cansada, cansada de todo, su cuerpo no se movía, solo estaba allí inmóvil, llorando y sobre todo seguía pensando.

"_lo haré…moriré…hare un favor a todos…estoy cansada de no poder ser yo…de no poder hablar ni reírme… de sencillamente no ser libre…de que aquellas cosas que tanto me gustan y entretienen sean consideradas por los demás como simples tonterías…"_

La joven se levanto, las lágrimas aun salían de su rostro. Tomo un lápiz y una vieja libreta un tanto maltratada, llena de rayas y dibujos abstractos además de tener muchos escritos en forma desordenada. Se sentó en de nuevo en su cama y comenzó a escribir todos aquellos pensamientos que día a día la atormentaban.

"_estoy cansada de no poder desahogarme con alguien…que mi única salida sea…una hoja de papel en una libreta de la escuela…de ser un estorbo…de no poder ser constante…de llorar…yo no soy mala…por favor…por favor… no me juzguen si no me conocen…no quiero estar aquí…estoy cansada…"_

Respiro profundo y su mente se quedo en blanco por unos instantes, o al menos eso deseaba, entonces tomo el lápiz y afilo la punta lo mas que pudo y se comenzó a mirar la muñeca, de sus ojos brotaban cada vez mas lagrimas mientras su mente maquinaba preguntas, preguntas que tantas veces se había hecho pero a las que aun no encontraba respuesta.

"…_porque no soy feliz, por que no puedo acabar con mi vida, porque, porque debo vivir en la monotonía?..."_

Cada día rogaba a Dios para que su vida acabara, para no estar sola, era una cobarde o al menos eso era lo que sentía, las abundantes lagrimas recorrían su rostro y le nublaban la vista, lloraba y lloraba, deseaba parar, era horrible, solo deseaba estar sola, no eso era mentira, quería que la abrasaran, que le dijeran que todo estaba bien y que ya mas nunca estaría sola.

Afuera estaban su padre, había venido de visita, ella deseaba saludarlo pero su orgullo podía mas por lo que se seco las lagrimas y salio con la excusa de buscar un vaso de agua, apenas lo saludo y lo hizo con toda la frialdad que podía mantener en ese momento, aquella que utilizaba como barrera.

Su madre la regaño por su actitud pero ella se limito a abrir el refrigerador y servirse un vaso de agua, bebió lentamente mientras oía la conversación de sus padres, realmente le dolió como se expresaba su madre de ella, lo que creía de ella, cuando ya no pudo mas volvió a su cuarto sin siquiera mirar tomo nuevamente la libreta que usaba como una especie de diarios y en la primera pagina que encontró escribió unos versos:

"_Mi mayor anhelo es la muerte_

_Y mi temor la resurrección_

_Que hago entonces yo_

_Si para mi todo acabo_

_Nunca he sido feliz_

_No deseo vivir_

_Pero me falta el valor _

_Para acabar con esto yo_

_Quizás hay alguien ahí_

_Que desee enserio vivir_

_La buscare y le propondré_

_Que hagamos un trato_

_Yo le daré la vida_

_Y el me dará el fin _

_No se que hay mas allá_

_Solo se que es mejor que acá_

_Quiero ver el final_

_De este vía crucis infernal_

_Quiero sentir por fin_

_Mi corazón dejar de latir_

_Que en un último suspiro_

_Todo llegue a su fin"_

Al terminar el poema en el cual se habían convertido esos versos, respiro profundo y con el lápiz empezó a hacer figuras sin forma, de esas que tanto abundaban en su libreta, por toda la hoja del poema. Pasado unos minutos las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, entonces volvió a escribir aquello que la atormentaba.

"_tengo miedo…no quiero estar sola…quiero morir…quiero morir…no quiero volver a llorar…estoy cansada de todo y de todos…que no sirvo para nada…que soy una inútil…no quiero llorar…no soy mala…creanme por favor…"_

Entonces paro de escribir, había escuchado como su padre se despedía, se quedo sentada en silencio, de pronto las lagrimas dejaron de salir, se seco aquellas que aun recorrían sus mejillas y se levanto, para evitar que su madre entrara a regañarla otra vez y la viera llorar.

Dejo la puerta entreabierta para que entra un poco de luz pues tenia miedo a la oscuridad, un temor que de niña nunca pudo superar, luego se dispuso volver a su cama, tomo la libreta para guardarla no sin antes escribir unas ultimas frases debajo de la recopilación de sus pensamientos.

" _los odio, ustedes han hecho de mi vida lo peor, por su culpa ya no tengo ganas de vivir._

_De: Ruki Makino._

_Para: Este mundo."_

Una vez escrito esto, se acostó en su cama se arropo con las cobijas y se puso a pensar pues no podía dormir, quería olvidar, así paso el resto de la noche hasta que el sueño la venció y pudo dormir con la esperanza de que algún día su vida acabaría y todo llegaría a su fin.

FIN.

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado la historia y dejen review con su opinion.**

**ADIOS.**


End file.
